


to be, or not to be, that is the question

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, but havent discussed it, they are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Lena and Kara unwind by interrogating each other. Lena takes the job to ask meaningful questions, while Kara listens and falls deeper in love. When she leans to kiss her and Lena turns her head to the side, she thinks maybe friends shouldn't kiss the way they do. It's bad that they can't stop.





	to be, or not to be, that is the question

Kara places the fruit tray next to the bowl full of molten chocolate and gracefully settles back down on the swinging daybed, being cautious so it doesn’t jostle too much. Their skin is warm from the last sun rays of the day that weakly reaches both women and dusts the sky a light blue that turns indigo as the sun finishes setting, and the boisterous citizens fade away with it, the streets leading now an inconspicuous march full of whispers of how the day went.

She feels Lena shift and glances up at her when their knees bump, Lena smiles innocently and reaches for her hand, sitting as close to Kara as she is able to while looking at the pool, distressed crinkle marring her otherwise relaxed expression. Kara’s eyes fixate on the soft ripples of water that glisten as the moonlight hits, but can’t seem to find what is making her friend so uneasy.

“Your turn,” Kara whispers.

“Why do you think people is so afraid about losing something they don’t even have?”

“Keeping up with the hard hitting questions, huh?” Lena shrugs and tangles a hand on dark tresses, smoothing them until they’re back on the right place. “I don’t think they are scared about losing something, per se. Maybe the thought of never having what they are afraid to lose is what’s so scary. Do you understand?” Kara tilts her head to the side.

Lena hums, acknowledging Kara’s question. She isn’t looking at her yet, stares at something above her head, bottom lip prisoner of straight pearls. “Not at all, but I’m used to not understanding you.”

Kara frowns, bewilderment making her eyelids drop until Lena giggles and picks a slice of pineapple from the tray Kara had brought. Kara doesn’t want to get worked up because she knows Lena is short tempered and prone to moodswings, but she has been acting like that since they got to the rooftop of her home, Lena is distant and the questions she has asked feel like if they were testing Kara. Kara thinks she’s being gauged and the result of the test would be an utter fail.

“I’ll let you know I’m quite unambiguous with my words, Miss Luthor,” Kara says. “How dragons blow out birthday candles?”

That does the trick. Lena finally laughs, the silky sound takes a weight off Kara’s shoulder. Her eyes shine as she shakes her head, a subdued smile takes place on her lips.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised when you’ve been asking things like this all day long.” She clears her throat, meeting Kara’s eyes, “while it was a hilarious question, thinking about it makes me sad.” The slight pout on Lena’s mouth makes her look adorable. Kara’s heart is _so, so weak_ when it comes to her.

Kara leans forward, comfortable now that she has fractured Lena’s icy demeanour, but stills when she turns her head to the left. Kara lets out a groan that is hardly audible and plops down, wrapping her arms around her bent legs.

She is the one who actually can’t understand Lena. Yesterday they were okay, Lena was cheerful and made a bunch of jokes that didn’t make sense as they meandered the bay of National City’s beach, they even held hands and kissed as they say goodbye. Today is a different story. Lena can barely look into her eyes, as if something had moved from its axis and changed the dynamics of their friendship. Kara doesn't want to argue now, when the atmosphere feels light and the cold breeze ruffles her hair, but she can't bear to think that something wrong is going on and Lena is slowly pushing her away. Kara doesn't want to wait until it's too late to reach her, not again.

“What’s something you enjoy doing that you never get tired of?”

“Spending time with you, of course,” she confesses as she traces the delicate skin on Lena’s forearm, joining the freckles she can find there. “When we hang out I feel...good.”

Kara can feel Lena’s stare burning the top of her head, but she knows Lena would avoid her eyes if she dared to look at her, so Kara doesn’t try and keeps drawing nonsense on the porcelain skin.

Lena doesn’t take her turn, she never asks the question so they remain silent. Kara can’t take it any longer and blurts out, “are we okay?”

If Lena is surprised that Kara asked, she doesn’t show it. “Yes, why wouldn’t we?”

“You aren’t looking at me.”

Lena fixates on Kara’s playful eyes and sighs before she offers a gentle smile, making her breath stutter. She forces Kara to stop her doodling and disengages from the embrace. Kara releases the hold of her arm around her legs and crosses them again, clearing the path for Lena to approach her. She doesn’t, but Kara can see the doubt storming her green eyes fade. Kara’s charm is quick to make an appearance, it appeases the irrational guilt she’s feeling and soon enough Lena is melting against her neck as she shrieks with laughter.

“Well, was that your question?” Lena wonders when they stop giggling.

Kara picks a strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate bowl and taking a big bite. She munches with patience, deliberately stalling as she summons the mental questionnaire she prepared for the evening.

“Would you kiss the last person you kissed again?” She smirks and Lena rolls her eyes at the subtle invitation, even though she’s smiling too.

Lena, too, picks a strawberry from the tray and covers it with the warm fudge, she bites the tip of it and then proceeds to drag the piece of fruit against Kara’s lower lip, carefully smearing chocolate over her mouth until Kara takes it from her grip. They both shudder when Kara’s tongue meets Lena’s fingers.

This time, it’s Lena who leans forward and traps Kara’s lip with her teeth, biting hard enough to make her whimper. Kara places her hands on Lena’s hips and pushes her body until it curves into her own. Lena pulls Kara by the collar of her blouse, crashes their lips together and gasps when hands instinctually slip around her waist, the pressure a friendly reminder of the unyielding strength Kara possesses yet the gentle way she cradles Lena on her arms. She kisses as Lena is used to, softly but with eager intention, making her stomach burn with anticipation.

“Does that answer your question?” Lena asks when they separate, still panting from their frantic exchange.

“I think I’ll need something more articulate,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips.

Kara can feel Lena’s heart beating as fast as humanly possible, but hers is rampant and weren’t she from a foreign planet, Kara would’ve passed away a long time ago due cardiac arrest. The light weight almost resting on her lap grounds Kara, who swallows and looks up at Lena, finding chocolate on the tip of her nose, she laughs and kisses it. Lena inhales a shaky breath as she lowers herself, sitting on the comfy mattress of the daybed.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think friends should make out as often as we do?” Lena inquires.

The question is transparent, and it has no loopholes for Kara to use as escape. She chokes with a piece of watermelon and gulps trying to stop it from constructing her airways, coughing when her trachea is free again. Her blue eyes are wide, rosy lips parted when Lena chuckles at her crude reaction.

It started two months ago at a gala Lena hosted to announce she had sold CatCo. They were still on bad terms and Kara thought it was the end of their friendship after Lex dropped the bomb, she hadn’t expected Lena to corner her and kiss her with despair, mentioning how _exquisite_ she looked in that suit only for her to leave after that and ignore Kara for the rest of the evening. Then, it became a rather normal occurrence whenever they met up, Lena would drag her to a dark room and kiss her senseless, not daring to acknowledge what they were doing. So it went on, they made out at the DEO, on Lena’s office desk, at James’ apartment during his goodbye party and every other place where they were able to without being caught.

They had been doing it for a long time, as things slowly got better. Kara profusely apologised and so did Lena. They understood that while Kara didn’t own her the secret of her identity, Lena felt betrayed by the person she cared about most in the world and having found out the way she did, hurt more than anything else. Both of their perspectives were valid and they worked together to be okay again. However, they never stopped and it became a silent deal they agreed to ignore as furious tension gave way to unbridled passion.

Until now.

Kara doesn’t have a problem with Lena regarding the obvious, she even is eager for what could come out of that conversation, but she never thought Lena would be the first to so blatantly call them out.

“As long as there’s consent from both sides, friends can do _whatever_ they want to.”

“Is that so?” Lena says. Kara dwells on the fact that the lower octave her voice displays makes it sound like a threat.

She isn’t sure what Lena wants her to answer. The ball has always been in her court, so if she is waiting for Kara to make a move, she’ll have to lead her to it first.

“It’s what I think.” Kara defends her position.

“What _I_ _think_,” Lena says and uses her shoulders as leverage to kneel, she closes the distance between them and Kara’s nostrils are bathed with her natural aroma. Lena inches closer and whispers on her ear, “is that cowardice is real.” Lena pushes Kara until her back hits the mattress, the sky is almost pitch black by now, but the outdoor torches are lit and casting shadows on their faces.

“What do you mean? You were the one who insinuated that we would never talk about this.”

Lena huffs, then she’s straddling her, bracketing her hips with her thighs. Kara inmediately starts smoothing her hands up and down the denim that covers her legs, gazing at her with dazzled eyes. “I do a lot of stupid things, you shouldn’t pay attention to me.”

Kara feels a thick substance dripping onto her chest and notices that Lena was unbuttoning her blouse as she spoke. Her breath is heavy as Lena eases down and accommodates so she has better access to her neck, she bends and leans on her elbows, inciting Kara to groan as she looks at her waiting for permission. When Kara nods, Lena darts her tongue to lick the chocolate from Kara’s collarbones, who squirms and whines beneath her touch.

“I-I always pay attention to you.”

Kara wants to turn her around and make Lena feel good too, but she’s nibbling and expertly swirling her tongue on the spot they know drives Kara crazy and she’s enjoying herself too much to stop her ministrations. Lena evokes too many sensations at the same time and Kara’s intoxicated. She squeezes Lena’s rear when the latter rocks her hips, prompting a urgent moan from her. Kara feels proud for the sudden achievement but surrenders when Lena plummets on top of her and cards her fingers trough her hair, short nails scratching her scalp.

“When was the last time you fell in love?”

“Are we still playing?” Kara caresses her back as they trade lazy kisses. "You have asked a lot of things, I feel disadvantaged."

“Answer the question, Kara.” Lena urges and she is eager to comply.

She rests her back against the wooden weave of the furniture where they lay and cradles Lena’s face on her hands, massaging the hard bones of her jaw. “Three years ago, when I first met you and we became friends; you filled my office with flowers and I was giddy for the next month. Then, you _saved me_, saved the world and went against your own family to help us, you even chose me over someone you loved. I fell in love with you when we fought about the kryptonite, because even when you were pissed at me you found the way to help. When you kissed me for the first time at the gala and when we overcame the Supergirl catastrophe.

“But the last time I fell in love was today, when the elevator doors to your penthouse opened and you smiled so brightly when you saw it was me coming, although, now, I’m pretty much in love with the way you heart is almost dancing near mine.”

Kara puffs her cheeks when she concludes her speech and is suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of love for the woman straddling her lap as she hides on her chest.

“Was that enough answ-“

“Be my girlfriend.”

“Yes.” Kara breathes out.

“I love you. I love you _so much_.” Lena engulfs her in a tight hug.

They keep making out while Lena rips open the rest of her blouse, and then they discard every garment interrupting. If their first time takes place on a swinging bed where they could fall at any rate, Kara’s always there to catch Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day : )


End file.
